


Clandestine Happiness

by LadyBrooke



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Following Anne's death, Mr. Darcy sends for a governess for his son.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Fitzwilliam Darcy/Anne de Bourgh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Spring Renewal 2020





	Clandestine Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the April 14th prompt Pride & Prejudice, Elizabeth/Mr. Darcy, clandestine

Mr. Darcy, they said, was quite reluctant at his marriage to his cousin. 

To his credit, there was never any hint of impropriety so long as she lived and Anne herself out protested that she was as happy as any woman could be, but upon her death he did not remarry and remained in his home with their only son. 

It was at this time that he sent out a letter requesting a governess for the boy. Many remarked upon his choice. If he had to have one of the ruined Bennet sisters, would not Jane have been the better choice? A few tongues wagged with stories of how Mr. Darcy had been infatuated with Elizabeth before the scandal, and had done his best to interfere in the matter, but there were no hints of overt impropriety. 

His sister, in fact, was quite decisive in her defense of both. 

And if Georgiana knew the truth of the matter - how Elizabeth sat just a fraction too close to him, how his wages to Elizabeth were beyond what would be expected for a governess, and most importantly that Elizabeth's bedroom was in fact the same one that shared a secret passage with the bedroom Georgiana's brother had claimed for himself in recent weeks - well, she would not tell that he had found clandestine happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the world streaming premiere of the new Pride and Prejudice musical a few days ago and now I'm in love with them.


End file.
